The Spirit Killer
Belonging to the Darklighter breed of evil, deception, manipulation and murder are words most fitting to describe this evil being. He would manipulate his victim into suicide by placing cursing him or her with bad luck and compounding it via his telepathic suggestion. Future Whitelighters were a favorite target of the Spirit Killer, as committing suicide automatically disqualifies the person from becoming a Whitelighter. Maggie Murphy A good samaritan known as Maggie Murphy became the target of the Spirit Killer due to the amount of good she did in her life; on the course to become a Whitelighter, the Spirit Killer went after Maggie in an attempt to disparage and discourage her, to ultimately lead her to suicide. The Spirit Killer followed Maggie for so long, that she gained the title as the "most unlucky person in San Francisco". Using his power of Telepathic Suggestion, the Spirit Killer implanted thoughts of despair, concern and blame in Maggie's mind, causing her to think she was hurts the one she loves making her think she was to blame for all the bad things that happened in their lives - the car accident, the fire and her brother's death. He led Maggie to the roof of a building where he further implanted the thought that she has to stop the bad things from happening and that she didn't deserve to live. Just as he orbed away as Maggie was going to jump from the building, Prue Halliwell arrived and projected onto the roof, trying to pull Maggie back up, but she didn't have the strength. Prue then projected back into her body on the ground and used her power of Telekinesis to make Maggie fall towards a heavy plastic roof that weakened her fall to the ground. Maggie survived the fall. Posing as a Police Officer After Maggie fell to the ground she was taken to San Francisco Police Department where Darryl Morris told her he was there to help her. Darryl asked her a few questions and Maggie stated that an "angel" saved her. After Maggie gave a description of the woman, Darryl knew it had to be Prue, he then called her to warn her to stay away from the Police Station so that Maggie couldn't identify her. The Spirit Killer then appeared and before walking in, he glamoured into a police officer to keep an eye on Maggie and to further implant negative thoughts in her mind. Prue and Phoebe then walked into the Station where Maggie immediately recognized Prue and she told Darryl that she was the angel, the one who saved her. Prue told Phoebe that she wanted to help Maggie and she created a spell to bring some good luck into Maggie's life. But just as the spell was taking effect, the Spirit Killer saw that Prue cast the spell on Maggie and then he set his sights on Prue instead, cursing her with bad luck just before she and Phoebe left the station. As Prue and Phoebe left the station, the Spirit Killer watched as a police car ran straight into the back Prue's car; Phoebe hit her head on the dashboard and was knocked unconscious. He then said, "your turn to be cursed witch." Posing as a Doctor of Psychiatry Prue and Phoebe later went to the mental hospital where Maggie Murphy was and they spoke to the Spirit Killer who was posing as a doctor of psychiatry. He told them Maggie had made a remarkable recovery - severely depressed that morning, now suddenly smiling, laughing and helping people. He then stated it was only temporary and that people in Maggie's place are always beckoned back to the dark place they once were; to it Phoebe stated she disagreed and that a lot of people recover from depression. The Spirit Killer then said Maggie's situation was rather unique and that she still feels responsible for all the tragedies in her life; he continued that that pain doesn't just magically go away. Prue then asked if they could see Maggie and the Spirit Killer told them they may, and just as Prue and Phoebe made their way to Maggie, he used his power to send a dark orb of light directly into Prue's bag, destroying the film in her camera. Prue Halliwell At the hospital with Maggie, Prue took a few pictures of her but when she got back to 415 Magazine photo studio, she showed the pictures to her boss, Mr. Corso. He was not impressed with the photos, they were all out of focus, caused by Spirit Killer's magic. Mr. Corso then called Prue a fraud and fired her, telling her to "go screw up someone else's life". She then went into the hallway where the Spirit Killer appeared and used his power to implant thoughts in Prue's mind, saying "I’m a fraud. I only hurt people. It’s all my fault. I’m responsible." At the Manor, Piper Halliwell discovers an entry on the Spirit Killer and realize that the Killer has targeted Prue. Phoebe had a premonition after picking up one of Prue's rolls of film, showing Prue at the age of around twenty on a bridge. After which they tried to call Prue but her cell phone wasn't working. Phoebe recalled that the event of the vision must have been after another car accident she and Prue were in where they ran a red light and they were hit, causing Phoebe to be hospitalized for a week. Phoebe stated that Prue never forgave herself for the accident. The sisters realized that the Spirit Killer would try to make Prue go back to that dark place and that Prue may harm herself. They tried calling her again, Prue answered but the Spirit Killer was there and used his power to cause the phone to go dead. After which, he continued to plant negative thoughts in Prue's mind - saying "What's happening to me, what's the matter with me? I gotta keep moving, keep walking. I've been this dark place before, I remember. No one can help me. I'm all alone. Keep walking, yes, keep walking." Prue then seen a skateboarder skateboarding down the pathway. The Spirit Killer used his power to cause the skateboarded to lose control and almost hit a woman and her baby. Prue used her power but the Killer intervened causing the skateboarder to roll right in front of an oncoming car. He then suggests to Prue "I almost got him killed. Just like I almost got Phoebe killed. Run. Run!" Prue then began to run. Not knowing what else to do, Piper and Phoebe went to Maggie Murphy and had her point out a location on a map, hoping that it would be where Prue was. She pointed to a location that was close by and the two sisters made their way to the location. Prue made her way to a bridge, she looks up at it as the Spirit Killer said "It's okay, no need to be afraid. I know what needs to be done. It's the best thing. The best thing for everyone. It's something I should've done a long time ago. Jump." The Killer further went on saying if Prue jumped 8 years ago, Andy would be alive, and that she is to blame for Andy's death. Piper and Prue arrived at the bridge and told Prue not to listen to the Darklighter, he then continued to tell Prue to jump and that she was all alone and that there was no Darklighter. Her sisters continued to tell her to turn around and she did, she then walked towards the Spirit Killer, saying "You bastard, how dare you hurt people this way" and used her telekinetic power to blast him toward the bridge railing. Just as the Spirit Killer told them they can't defeat him, Leo orbed in and tackled him. He grabbed the Killer and orbed away. The Book of Shadows Within the pages of the Book of Shadows there is not a specific entry about this Spirit Killer, only a simple classification of Spirit Killers. The entry reads thus: :Spirit killer ::classification: Darklighter ::method: Forces good souls into ::suicide through telepathic ::suggestion. Very dangerous